Different Sides of Me :: SasuNaru OneShot ::
by NeverLove
Summary: When visiting his brother's room, Sasuke discovers a strange aroma that begins to affect him... For the next three night at midnight... he turns into a girl to flirt with Naruto. When he awakes, he remembers nothing but is still dressed like a girl!


Different Sides of Me

SasuNaru One-Shot for ShayUchiha

Information

Name: Sasuke Uchiha

Age: 13

Appearance: Black hair, black eyes, height of 153.2 cm and a weight of 42.2 kg.

Personality: Rather cold to most anyone, he is not one to let anyone inside his circle of trust.

Crush: *evil laughter*

Relation to Crush: You shall see.

Time Frame: Original Naruto Series

Slight warning~ This is a SasuNaru one-shot… or well… more of a FemSasuNaru one-shot… but all the same… you have been warned. ^^

Different Sides of Me

Pain rippled through his mind as he gawked once more at the room his brother had once slept in. Sasuke stumbled backwards a step, his hands reaching up to grip into his hair. "Augh…"

His breathing turned labored as he struggled to remain on his feet… But the aroma was already wrapped about him… and he could do nothing to keep awake now that it was within his lungs and blood.

Slowly the proud Uchiha falls to a knee, his opposite hand rising to grip into the shirt just about his chest. "D-Dammit…" His raspy breaths brought his other knee to the floor before dragging his hand down to meet the floor as well.

Abruptly, his arms gave out and he face planted into the floor, his lungs filled with the intoxicating aroma. He sucked in one last heaving breath before passing out onto his brother's floor. "Damn… you…"

Midnight Monday in Late July

Naruto sighs tiredly as he walks through the streets alone. Why did tonight of all nights he lock himself out…? He was already out of pocket money and now he would more than likely not even get breakfast in the morning. His stomach rumbled angrily at that thought. "Geez… Not even a coin left to spend…"

At motion ahead of him along the path, his eyes lift. "Hm?" He looks around rather suspiciously a moment before wondering in his slit eyed dumbfounded tone, "Heh…? What was that? Oh well don't worry about it, Naruto. Hunger is just playing tricks on your mind is all." He scratches at the back of his head and wonders which park bench he should sleep on tonight.

He wonders a few moments onwards before turning around, thinking it best to sleep by Iruka's house for the night so he would buy him breakfast in the morning. Instead, a wild yelp leaves his throat as he finds a long black haired girl standing before him.

"Are you Uzumaki Naruto?" she asks in an icy tone that sent shivers down Naruto's spine. "A-Ah yes! But… who the heck… are you!" She smiles quite brightly then and replies, "My name is Sasuha! It is nice to meet you, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto blinks in sudden surprise at the bright twang in the girl's voice now compared to the icy tone from earlier. He pushed it off as paranoia. "So ah… Sasuha… Um… How do you know my name?"

The girl tilts her head delicately to the side. "Everyone knows your name, Naruto-kun!" A bright red blush flames over Naruto's cheeks as he mumbles, "Ah…well… Really?" "Of course! You are very well known!"

Naruto's ego immediately rises. "Ah… I was just about to go out for dinner… would you like to… come?" Her eyes suddenly sparkle, "That would be wonderful! Thank you!"

Naruto led the girl after him through the almost pitch black darkness and into Konoha's more brightly lit streets.

Ichiraku's Ramen stand was open late tonight. And it was inside of the shop that he and the girl both sat. Naruto then ordered quite loudly for them both and turned his eyes once more to the new girl he had just met… and finally really took a look at her.

Her long black hair hung all the way to his mid-back… completely straight… without a single curl. Dark black eyes meet his behind long black eyelashes. Perfectly arched eyebrows dance above them. Pale skin shows off her pale lips.

Naruto's eyes fall down to the kimono she is wearing. Very clearly… she looked like some sort of royalty. His face flames red at her beauty. "A-Ah…"

She smiles quite happily and waits for her food. Of which, she eats quite quietly and carefully, always thanking the two workers with a soft smile. Both were blushing by the time she had finished.

Naruto then had the abrupt realization that he did not have enough money to pay for either of their meals. The girl seemed to realize that and dipped a hand inside of her kimono to return with enough money to pay the man.

"Thank you for the meal, Naruto-kun!" He nods; embarrassed she had to pay for his mistake. She said nothing to argue. "Ah… Sasuha-chan… Um… Where are you staying…? I'll walk you home!"

She smiles brightly once more and grabs both of his hands in hers. Naruto realizes that her hands are incredibly soft… too soft for a ninja's grip. She pulls him lightly and he takes a step closer to close the distance between them.

"I've had a very wonderful time with you tonight, Naruto-kun! Will you meet me here tomorrow night as well? Please?" He nods his head rapidly and agrees without a second though. She giggles and quickly turns and walks away into the shadows.

"Woah… I just got a date with a beautiful girl! This is so great! That Sasuke will be so envious of me! Haha!"

6 a.m. Monday in late July

Ever so slowly, a groan pulls itself from the young Uchiha's lips as he returned to consciousness. His head spins, forcing him to remain on the floor a while more before making his way onto all fours.

"Augh… my head…" he groans, finally able to see without growing dizzy. His arms find the wall and Sasuke slowly pushes himself to his feet. "What the hell happened…?" He presses a hand to his eyes whilst he swayed dangerously… "Dammit…"

He maneuvers his way out of Itachi's room and down to the deserted kitchen. "Ah…" he catches he breath at last and splashes water into his face. "Damn him…" He stumbled a little more before making his way to the bathroom.

He glances up in the mirror before recoiling in shock and landing in the bathtub on the opposite side of the room, "WHAT THE?" He forces himself back to his feet and gawks into the mirror. "Why am I… a girl?" He reaches a hand up to his much too long black hair and tugs lightly, the extensions falling out easily. He growls angrily and immediately plucks the fake lashes from his face.

He glances down at his feet and realizes why he was having such difficulty moving… He was wearing a girl's kimono!

Sasuke mumbles harshly to himself as he stripes the kimono. His Sharingan blaze as he dresses in his usual wear and slips from the house into the streets of Konoha, forgetting last night's accident and this morning's strangeness.

11 p.m. Monday in Late July

Sasuke was intent on never falling asleep. Whatever had occurred before was not going to take place tonight. He forces down another glass of water and leans against the counter in the kitchen. His body was exhausted… apparently he had not slept at all last night… whatever had happened to him… He refused to repeat it.

But as the clock struck midnight at last, his hand flew to his throat, grasping for hair. His body was forced to the ground by a sudden weakness were almost instantly, he was dragged to unconsciousness.

Midnight Tuesday in Late July

Naruto stood on his tip toes, searching just a little farther down the horizon for Sasuha. "Oh… Where is she? It's already midnight!"

At a tap on his shoulder, he spins abruptly around to find her waiting.

A blush flames over his face as he finds her wearing a long white night dress. "Naruto-kun… I am so sorry for being late…."

His eyes widened to a huge state as he heard the whine in her voice. She stepped closer to him and wrapped her arm into his. "I was… hoping we could walk together today." Naruto was in shock at the sudden personality change. Sasuha yesterday had simply been bubbly… the Sasuha today… was clingy and very clearly "for" Naruto.

Of course, Naruto being Naruto thought the girl was merely being friendlier with him. "Ah… sure… that sounds fun…!"

She clings to his arm and giggles as he begins to walk her through the park. Naruto, being more than just a little embarrassed, stuttered and mumbled random thing, hoping to keep her attention. She merely giggled and hugged his arm tighter, sometimes pressing her face to his shoulder.

Naruto stumbled his way through almost four hours with her before she finally pulled away from me. "Naru-tan, I need to leave now… I will be in trouble if I stay out any longer…" He nods rapidly and spouts, "I'll walk you home! Where do you live?"

She merely blinks softly and leans into him. "Naru-tan… will you be here tomorrow? It is my last night… and I was hoping…" Before ever thinking, Naruto nods even more quickly. "Of course! I'll be right at our spot!"

Sasuha leans into him once more and presses her lips against his. Naruto blushes insanely but immediately kisses back. The kiss, though the girl had originally seemed the innocent type, was far from light or brief. And as Sasuha finally moved away, she left Naruto swaying on his feet. A giggle left her lips and she escaped away into the coming morning.

6 a.m. Tuesday the Fourth of June

Sasuke awoke this time with a horrible taste in his mouth and instantly rushed to the bathroom to heave whatever was left in his stomach. Of course, he found himself once more with the long black hair extensions, fake eyelashes, and wearing a dress.

The one proud Uchiha dropped to his knees in frustration as he yanked the girly accessories off. What was going on!

Sasuke growls his anger and dresses once more in his casual cloths. Tonight, no matter what happened, we would NOT pass out.

11 p.m. Tuesday in Late July

Sasuke's elbow pounded hard into the wooden dummy's chest in the training fields. He roared as he thrusts both of his palms into the wood, hearing a sharp crack. His breath came in a sharp stab as he forced his body on.

He would stay awake! No way would he loose concentration even moment and be knocked out!

He took another wild kick at the dummy and made rash contact. This final barrage snapped the dummy into two halves. He growled out once more as he pounded his fist into the falling piece of wood and sent it flying.

"Ha… no way… am I falling asleep…"

But as the world struck midnight… Sasuke fell to his knees in pain, soon to his elbows, and then to his stomach. "Augh… not again…"

3 a.m. Wednesday in Late July

Naruto was soon to leave the meeting place in disappointment as arms wrapped around his stomach from behind. "Naruto-san~!" Yet again Sasuha's voice had altered slightly. Naruto spun around and felt his entire body flame red in a blush. The girl was dressed tonight in a black Lolita Dress.

"Ah…! Sasuha-chan!"

Her lips immediately pressed to his before he spun away from him and plucked his hand from his side. "I have a big night planned for the two of us, Naruto-san…~"

Naruto picked up on the strange tone in her voice but ignored it for the moment.

Sasuha pulled the unknowing boy into the park once more. "Naruto-san~ I have been planning this night for quite~ a while~. Will you do all of the things I want tonight~?" Naruto's eternally blushes face bobs up and down, "Y-Yeah… D-Dattebayo…" The girl merely smirked and dragged him on.

"It took me oh so long to get ready for our night together, Naruto-san~" The blond shivered at her voice and followed like a lost puppy wherever she tugged his hand.

Night was turning to morning as she led him into a small house in the middle of the park. "You promised me, Naruto-san~!" The blond blinked in surprise as she suddenly led him to a bedroom. "You promised~!"

Naruto's back hit the bed sheets and his eyes widened. "Riiiight Naruto-san~?"

She leaned down and kissed him, slowly talking him into whatever she wanted through the kiss.

Naruto found Sasuha beneath him and his heartbeat quickened. She smirks and nods to him just as the clock strikes 6 a.m. Suddenly, Sasuha's half-opened eyes snapped wide open and her voice cracked from its sweet lull.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Sasuke demands and he shoves Naruto off of him. The Uchiha roars in both embarrassment and anger as he immediately escapes the house for his own.

Naruto, having been left behind, was extremely confused and incredibly shocked. "Was that… really Sasuke…?"

6 a.m. Wednesday in Late July

Itachi sits in the tree tops, a light smirk spread over his lips. Kisame, beside of him, roared in laughter as soon as Sasuke was out of sight. "When you said that that aroma was 'special' I thought it would just make him high! Not make him turn into a girl at midnight!" Itachi merely replies, "Three days is the limit. But… I don't think Naruto will accept that." The two smirk at once another before leaping through the trees and straight out of Konoha. Itachi thinks a moment more about his little… _**prank**_ he had just pulled on his brother. "Sorry, Sasuke… Happy Late Birthday…"


End file.
